Unexpected
by estival.rain
Summary: Unexpected. Everything was. The fact that the Cahills and Kabras were demigods. The fact that the next Big Prophecy included them. The fact that what would happen this time was even larger than what had happened last time. On HIATUS.
1. New York

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

Chapter One. New York

Amy sighed and looked out the window. She and her brother, Dan, were on their way to New York, having found a clue relating to the first Broadway show, 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Nobody was _supposed _to know which Broadway show was the first, but apparently the Janus branch had records, and they had snuck into the stronghold and found the information.

They were trying to find the tenth clue and succeed against all the other teams, but the Kabras were always neck and neck with them. It wasn't that they were that smart – they just tried to steal (and did steal) Amy and Dan's clues _all _the time.

This time, they were trying to chase after the Cahills again, in their private jet, but Amy had had the mind to lead a false trail. They were supposedly going to Phoenix, Arizona, with Nellie flying the plane, but they had just had Nellie fly the plane herself – with two cardboard cutouts.

So, now, the Cahills were on the plane to New York, and all by themselves. Dan was sleep-talking on the seat next to Amy, muttering about the Starlings (who were out of the hospital by now) ripping up his precious baseball cards, while Amy just stared out the window and sighed repeatedly.

* * *

Ian and Natalie Kabra relaxed on the cushy satin sofas, as the pilot flew them skillfully over the grasslands, attacking the Cahills' plane with missiles and bombs every now and then, though Nellie was also much practiced and hadn't even been hit once. Ian watched as the pilot finally threw two heat-seeking missiles at Nellie, and flew away at top speed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ian saw Nellie jump out of the plane with a parachute, but Amy and Dan were nowhere to be seen. But Nellie wouldn't have left them alone, in the plane now spiraling down to earth. So what had happened?

Ian thought it over, but he still wasn't sure. Was this a false trail, or had Nellie really left the Cahills to die? Ian tried to deny it, but he was hoping that the first one was right, rather than the second one, even if they had been tricked and wasted valuable time. And, anyways, Nellie didn't seem like the kind of person to be a murderer.

He told the pilot to turn back around, and he accessed the computer, checking on the web to see if there had been two people, going by Amy and Dan Cahill. Or anyone who had the exact same picture on their passports, but had a different name.

Finally, he found the results. Amy and Dan had gone to New York City – or, specifically, Manhattan. He directed the pilot to head to Manhattan immediately, and once again relaxed on the sofa.

* * *

The Cahills, having arrived at the airport, hailed a taxi cab, and went off to Broadway. Amy was still somehow uneasy with the taxi cabs, seeing as the Kabras had paid the taxi driver to plant a GPS tracking device in their bag when they were in Cairo, but Dan was pretty sure that Ian and Natalie hadn't gotten hold of the taxi drivers in New York – yet. Nellie had laid a false trail, but the Kabras weren't _that _stupid to actually believe her, though they hoped otherwise.

_You don't think the Kabras will find us, do you, _Amy shooted a look at her brother.

Dan understood immediately. _Well, probably not, unless they're physics, _he replied.

_But they do have really advanced equipment._

_You mean, _lover boy _and Miss Little Spoiled do._

_Shut up, Dan. I'm serious._

_So am I._

_I mean it, Dan._

_Fine. No, I don't think they have good enough equipment to track us down. We were using the passport Nataliya gave us, with our disguises and all. How could they have known?_

_Yeah, but the passports were to make us seem like adults, not to disguise our identity. We still have the same names._

_Stop worrying so much. They won't find out – probably._

_Whatever._

They didn't know that, in fact, the driver was watching their every move carefully.

* * *

Natalie Kabra smoothed out her silvery-white dress for what seemed like the millionth time. She had worn the dress for two consecutive days, and the dress wasn't even that pretty. She had wanted to go shopping during the flight and have a change of clothes (preferably something better than what she was wearing now), but Ian had insisted on chasing the little Cahill brats.

She didn't see what the point was. They could steal the clue from them, all the same, after the orphans had found the clue for them. But, oh no, Ian just _had_ to chase after them and steal the clues to the clues and figure them out himself.

Personally, Natalie thought that Ian was in love with that stuttering girl – what was her name again? Oh, yes, Amy – but he would never admit it, though his behavior was clearly showing that he did. Even Mother knew that Ian liked Amy, though she wasn't exactly what you would call happy about it.

"We're here," Ian called to his sister, and Natalie got off primly, and asked Ian impatiently, "Where are the Cahill brats, _now_?"

Ian just smirked, saying, "Fortunately, _I _had the mind to call and order one of the Lucian agents to drive a taxicab in front of the airport and drive the Cahills. He's supposed to put a GPS in their bag, steal anything from them that has even the slightest thing about their destination from them quickly and efficiently, record where they're going and send it to us, and drive them somewhere else entirely, while _you_ were sitting on that seat, fussing with your dress."

Natalie ignored his snide remarks and questioned, "So we're supposed to go to…"

"Broadway," Ian finished.

* * *

Percy Jackson sat in the dull classroom, bored and having nothing at all to do. It was finally the end of the school year, and almost all of the teachers had cut the students some slack. _Almost._

Mr. Fayne wasn't, though. He had made _all_ of the kids take _another _one of his daily quizzes. Sure, that might be good for the geeks and nerds, but it sure wasn't for a dyslexic kid like Percy.

Still, Percy had something to look forward to. Today, at the end of school, his mom had said that she, along with Grover, Annabeth, and Rachel, was going to pick him up and drive us all to Camp Half Blood.

Now, that might not be a very exciting thing for a normal human kid, to be escorted to camp right after school ended along with some of his friends, but this was a different situation. Percy and Annabeth were both demigods, and Grover was a satyr, while Rachel was a human who could see through the Mist and was gifted with the sight of seeing, and happened to be the current Oracle.

And so Percy waited, impatiently.

* * *

Amy flipped through the guidebook, looking for information and maps about Broadway. Curiously, there was nothing at all about Broadway, and several other pieces of information were missing. Amy sighed and put the book back in her bag, thinking that it was just her luck, to pick a book that had nothing about Broadway at all.

Then, the taxi driver slammed on the brakes, startling Dan. He told them roughly, "That's Broadway. Cars can't go on the street, but if you walk behind that building right there," he pointed at a school building, "you'll be on the street." Amy nodded as if that made perfect sense, but if a New Yorker had heard that, they would have known from the very first word that he was lying.

Amy and Dan got off the taxicab, with their bag, and headed for the school, while the taxi driver had a silent laughing fit at the Cahills' stupidity and drove away.

* * *

Natalie Kabra screeched at the top of her voice at her brother, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND WHAT WE NEED IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE _SUPPOSED_ TO FIND AT BROADWAY?"

Ian just shrugged and said, "We can just find them with the GPS and threaten them to tell us what they know." Natalie stayed silent, but continued fuming at Ian.

Ian ordered the driver to take them to where the Cahills were and glancing down at the GPS tracking device which showed that they were at… "A school?" he practically screamed out loud.

"What did you say, dear brother?" Natalie said in a sugar-coated poison voice.

"That stupid driver drove the Cahills to a _school_," Ian said in a slightly louder voice.

"What's wrong with that?"

Ian muttered something about idiotic sisters under his breath, but then he started speaking, but not to Natalie this time, "Driver, get us to," he brought the paper up, "here. As fast as you can." He pointed at the tiny dot in the map, and the driver zoomed off.

* * *

Amy and Dan kept on walking. Amy doubted if this was legal, trespassing private property, but she _had_ to get to Broadway for the next clue, right? She couldn't give up, not now, but she felt that this wasn't right. Dan, though, walked as if nothing was wrong, and was almost skipping as he walked. Amy shook her head. Nothing was wrong.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a silky voice behind her, saying, "Hello, love."


	2. Percy and Grover

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two. Percy and Grover

Percy was walking out of the school and heading for his mom's car, with Rachel right behind him. They had both just gotten in the car and were greeted by Grover and Percy's mom, since Annabeth wasn't there yet. But just as Percy's mom was going to drive away again, Grover suddenly yelled, "STOP!"

"What?" Percy asked curiously.

"There are some demigods around here. Four, to be exact, and one of them is extremely powerful. Probably a son or daughter of the Big Three," Grover explained. Percy knew better than to doubt him. Ever since Grover had become a Lord of the Wild and received Pan's blessing, he had become much more powerful (and sure of himself).

"Who?" Percy wondered out loud.

Grover scanned the crowd and pointed to a pair of kids with jade green eyes but with different hair colors. He then to a pair of glamorous kids with coffee-brown skin, black hair, and amber eyes. "Them," was all he said.

* * *

Before Dan could turn around and check to see who it was, Amy turned around faster and delivered a punch to Ian's face, hissing, "Don't call me love." Ian didn't reply; he was too busy checking to see if his face was okay or not. Natalie raised her dart gun and pointed it at Amy, but before she had even fully raised it, Dan kicked her hand and it flew 50 feet away.

Dan told Amy, grinning, "See, I told you I learned martial arts." Amy just rolled her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing was wrong, except…

Except a boy with black hair and green eyes was running towards them – followed by a guy with hairy legs and _hooves._

_

* * *

_

Natalie stared at her dart gun far away, wondering if it was worth it to run and get it – but that would ruin her shoes, which she really didn't want to do. Plus, the ground was muddy, and it could get her dress dirty, which she would never do in a million years.

Instead, she glanced at the Cahills, wondering if they would somehow obey her and get her dart gun for her.

The young one, the silly one who was obsessing over ninjas, would never do. Too immature. And he was the one who had kicked her dart gun away in the first place, so it was probable that he would just destroy the dart gun instead.

Natalie had no choice but to turn to the older one (whose hair looked like it had never been styled in her entire life), however much she might not like her. But when she saw Amy, she wasn't paying attention to her after she saw what Amy was staring at. Two boys – and one's body was half goat.

She screamed.

* * *

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Percy stared at the girl who had just screamed.

"That… that thing!" she screeched, pointing at Grover. Grover glared at the girl, but soon turned thoughtful.

"If she can see my real appearance through the Mist…"he pondered.

"She probably is a demigod," he finished for Grover.

"Or a human who can see through the Mist," Grover muttered under his breath, but they both knew that that wasn't very probable.

"What are you guys talking about?" the girl with the red hair asked, finally speaking up.

"Uh… you know about Greek mythology, with the Greek gods and monsters and stuff?"

"Even if I do, why would I tell you?" the older boy said, with a British accent.

"Sorry, the Cobra is misbehaving today," the older girl said, and Percy felt a faint smile appear on his lips - it was kind of funny how the girl was speaking as if the older boy was a little boy and she was his babysitter or something.

"MY LAST NAME IS NOT COBRA, ITS KABRA!"the boy screeched, which made Percy's smile grow a little wider.

"Fine, the Screeching Two are misbehaving today," she remarked, a smile on her face, which made Percy grin. He noted that the younger boy, who seemed to be her brother, was grinning, too.

"Anyways, you mean the Greek gods as in Zeus, Hera, Posei—"the younger boy started reciting, but Grover clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Names have power, little dude," Grover hissed at him, and let him go.

"I am not a little dude!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, and I'm Amy Cahill, and that's Dan, my brother," the girl named Amy started talking, pointing to the boy who Grover had just 'attacked' as she said his name. "And those two over there, better known as the Screeching Two or the Cobras, are Natalie and Ian Kabra."

"Anyways, the Greek gods and everything else in Greek mythology is real," I continued, expecting the usual look of shock to come over their faces.

Instead, nothing happened. They all stayed the exact same, except for Dan, who jumped up in the air and came up to Grover and asked, "Is there a god of ninjas?"

Percy heard Amy mutter, "Why am I not surprised?" and then she said, louder, "So what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, because we think you guys might be demigods."

Silence.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Amy finally asked.

"Uh, why wouldn't I be?" Percy asked another question to answer hers.

"Maybe because you're just another insignificant little American twerp who's playing truth or dare with his little insignificant friends and one of your friends here had to dress up as a goat but forgot to put the top half of the costume on?" Ian cut in, smirking.

"I AM NOT INSIGNIFICANT!" Percy roared at Ian.

"Maybe you are," Grover said quietly, and Percy glared at him for a while, but then leaned in closer to Grover and started discussing something quietly.

* * *

"How will we make them believe us?" Percy asked, worried.

"Can't we just make them unconscious and bring them to Camp Half-Blood?" Grover suggested.

"I don't think Chiron would be very happy about that."

"True."

"So what do we do then?"

"Convince them that Greek mythology is true."

"I already did that."

"No, I mean the other way, like showing them Riptide or something like that."

"Yeah, but what would they think?"

"Who cares what they think. Just do it."

"Did you get that from Nike?"

"Get what?"

"That saying."

"No, I didn't! Now just do it!"

"You said it again."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, I _will_. Are you happy now?"

* * *

"Uh, people? I have something to show you," Percy muttered, glaring at Grover, who had a smug grin on his face.

"What did you say?" Dan asked, finally looking up from the book he had brought along with him, _100 Most Disgusting Things on the Planet._

"I have something to show you," Percy repeated, slightly louder.

"Cool! Are they ninja moves?"

Percy was exasperated. "No, they aren't."

"Then what?" Amy asked, looking up from _her _book, _Little Women._

"This," and with that, Percy took out his ballpoint pen.

Ian, who had stayed silent, looking at what was happening, now burst into laughter. "A ballpoint pen? That's what you have to show us?" he choked.

"No offense, but yeah, it kind of is boring," Dan remarked.

"No, I haven't showed you the thing yet. Look," and he uncapped the pen. They all stared as the pen transformed into a bronze sword.

"Nice trick. Too bad it isn't as useful as my dart gun," Natalie commented, finally speaking up.

"Actually, it's way more useful. Your gun can only harm innocent mortals while my sword can harm immortals and kill monsters," Percy said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that there are immortals and monsters?"

Instead of answering, Percy raised his sword and carefully cut Natalie, just a little, but she screamed, and fainted when she saw the blood, though there was only a drop or two.

"I don't have anything against you cutting Natalie, but why did she bleed if the sword is only supposed to harm immortals and monsters?" Amy asked curiously.

"All of you guys are demigods, and demigods are both part of the mortal world and the mythological world, so they can be harmed by both kinds of weapons."

"Just great," Dan muttered, who had been running around in delight just a second before when he had seen Percy cut Natalie.

"So, will you guys come to Camp Half-Blood with us?" Grover asked.

Amy simply nodded, and Dan said, "Duh," but there was no response from Ian, and of course none from Natalie, who had fainted.

"Ian?" Percy tempted.

"Fine. I suppose Natalie will come along with me, too, though I imagine my parents will be very angry when they hear about this," Ian sighed.

"Your parents might not even be your real parents," Grover remarked, and the older Kabra fainted as well.

* * *

In the car later on, it was squished. Since the Kabras couldn't walk, having fainted, the Cahills had to carry them, with a little help from Percy and Grover. Dan was still complaining about how sore his arms were after carrying the older boy to the trunk, where the Kabras were staying, with some holes poked on the top of the trunk so they could still breathe.

The seating arrangements were not very comfortable. Dan and Amy were squished together in the front seat, while Rachel and Annabeth shared a seat and Percy sat in the other, with Grover in the middle.

"When will we get there?" Dan asked again, for the tenth time. It took about 45 minutes to get to Camp Half-Blood, and Dan had been asking that every 3 minutes.

Instead of replying, Percy's mom kept driving and ignored Dan. She had answered Dan for the first two times, but had stopped after realizing that Dan was only doing it because he had nothing else to do.

Amy sighed, "Dan, there's only 15 minutes left. Calm down."

And then they heard a voice screech from the trunk. "_WHY AM I HERE IN THIS PATHETIC, DIRTY, TINY SPACE?" _

Amy apologized to Percy's mom, saying, "That's Natalie Kabra. Ignore her, she's just spoiled and doesn't know what's good for her."

Natalie's screeching had woken up Ian, who was beside her. "WHY AM I IN THE TRUNK OF A CAR? I ONLY RIDE IN STRETCH LIMOS!"

"And that's Ian, who's twice as bad," Dan explained.

Percy's mom turned her gaze to the back of the car to scream at the Kabras, "SHUT UP, YOU USELESS PIECES OF JUNK! I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR, DRIVING YOU TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

"Wow, I've never seen my mom so mad before," Percy remarked, staring at his mother.

"That's because if there's one thing I absolutely hate, its stupid little spoiled kids!" Percy's mom spat out.

"I don't blame you," Amy muttered.

"Neither do I," Annabeth said.

"I agree," Rachel said.

"Wow, that's freaky," Dan said thoughtfully.

"Don't you hate spoiled people who think that they can get anything they want just because they're rich?" Rachel half-screamed at Dan.

"Well, yeah, I do."

"Exactly my point."

And two voices came from the back, "WE DON'T!"


	3. Camp Half Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Three. Camp Half Blood

"Wow, this place is big," Dan said in awe, looking at all of the cabins and at the Big House.

"No, it's tiny!" Natalie argued, glaring at the tiny cabins. Well, at least they were tiny to her.

"For _you_," Amy said.

"Guys, since you haven't been claimed by your godly parent yet, you'll have to go to the Hermes cabin, for now. But you guys should be claimed tonight, after dinner," Percy explained briefly, and gestured for Connor and Travis Stoll to come over.

"Hi, we're the Hermes cabin leaders," Connor introduced themselves.

"You guys are new, right?" Travis asked.

"What did you think?" Ian snapped. He was still angry about the being-put-into-the-trunk thing, and was having a temper tantrum, even though temper tantrums were supposed to be for two-year-olds.

Chapter 3. Camp Half-Blood

"Dude, he's snappy."

"But rich. He'll make a good target."

"And his sister."

"What target?" Natalie snapped, being even angrier than Ian, if that was possible.

"Oh, nothing."

"They might be stealing your stuff, so you should watch your belongings, especially the things worth a lot of money," Percy warned them. The Cahills and Ian just tightened their hands around their bags, but Natalie pulled out her dart gun, which she had gotten back before when the others were talking.

"You don't want to mess with me," she snarled, and the Stoll brothers inched back instinctively. She smirked smugly and stuck the gun back.

"People, let's just go to the cabins now, okay?" Travis asked nervously. Natalie nodded, and gestured for them to start walking.

* * *

Dan was glad to be able to go to dinner and finally have a chance to rest; after all of the work he had done that day, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

When he saw the food, it was entirely a different matter. His eyes flew open and he ran to the food and piled it onto his plate, and was just about to eat it when Travis pulled at his hand and told him, "You can't eat until you scrape some food into the campfire for the gods."

Dan pouted, but he went forward at scraped some food into the fire anyways, although he only gave them a small portion of his food. As soon as he was done, he began eating, even though he wasn't at the Hermes cabin table yet.

While Dan was away, Travis told Connor quietly, "I like the boy."

"Me too. Have you noticed that mischievous glint in his eyes that Hermes's kids all have?"

"You're saying that he might be a son of Hermes."

"Yes."

"He might."

And their conversation stopped abruptly, for Dan had finally come back, with his plate empty. "This food is _good,_" he told them, and got some more food and swallowed it almost immediately.

"I suppose it is okay," Natalie said, and that was amazing, coming from someone like her.

"You _suppose_ it is _okay_? It's awesome!" Connor exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her, she's just that way," Amy assured them.

"Fine," Travis huffed, but the Stoll brothers were still offended.

* * *

Dinner was over, and silence took the place of what had been mayhem a few moments ago. It was time for the claiming of the demigods.

Before, it had not been an official event, but now it was, seeing as so many demigods came each day and almost the same amount were claimed each time.

The Cahills and the Kabras went to the front, and so did a few others who also had come to Half-Blood Hill just that day.

Amy was first, and everybody stared at her as a hologram of an owl, the symbol of Athena, slowly appeared over her head. Percy muttered, "Why am I not surprised?" Annabeth greeted Amy with a warm smile as she came over to the cabin table to sit with them, and several others did too.

Amy stared at Dan expectantly, because they were brother and sister, so of course he would also be a son of Athena – right? But the more Amy thought about it, the more wrong it seemed. Athena's kids were sensible and smart, but even though Dan was smart enough, he wasn't sensible.

And then she saw a caduceus appear over Dan's head. At that moment, she had been overwhelmed, puzzled. Why weren't they kids of the same god/goddess? It didn't make sense to her.

But then she remembered how, ever since she was small, her dad had made her wear jade green contacts to hide her real stormy grey eyes, and how Dan had been born with blue eyes, but how her mom had made Dan wear contacts too. She had thought it was common, natural. Now she knew.

When Dan was born, Amy remembered that even though her mom had looked at Dan with love, her dad had a mixture of pain and hurt. At that time, she hadn't been suspicious of what had happened. She had thought it was just that way. Now she knew.

At that time, she had thought she just wore contacts so she would look prettier. Soon, it became a habit, wearing the contacts, and she always wore them, without thinking about it. Dan had just wore them when he was young, and when he was older, their mom and dad told them that they were just contacts to help him see better. Dan had bought the story, but she hadn't. Now she knew.

Now she knew.

She and Dan weren't real brothers and sisters. She strongly suspected that Athena and her dad had had her, and Hermes and her mom had had another, after her dad and mom were married.

No. Not _her_ mom. Dan's mom. Her mom was Athena, not Hope Cahill.

Dan was still looking puzzled. She shook her head, smiling. He would never know.

Even though now she knew that her and Dan weren't really related (or probably not), she still felt a special connection with him. She still loved him, even though she now knew that he wasn't really a part of her family.

She shook her head again, still smiling. He would never know.

Dan slowly walked towards the Hermes table. He didn't get it. But his sister would, right? She was a daughter of Athena, and kids of Athena were smarty-pants. Oh well. Even if she wasn't with him, she would be happy with the people near her who were bookworms, just like her.

Even though he would never admit it, he still loved his sister.

But he was still curious about how this had all happened, so he made eye contact with his sister. She should be able to explain it to him, right?

_AMY!  
What?  
Why am I here and why are you there?  
How should I know?  
Um, maybe because you're a smarty-pants and also a daughter of Athena so you should have figured it out?_

Dan was sure that Amy had received his message, but Amy had turned away. _Maybe she really doesn't know,_ he thought.

Little did he know, that, in fact, Amy was struggling with herself whether to tell Dan the truth or not.

* * *

Ian stared at the Cahills. One had gone to a cabin; the other had gone to another cabin. Would he and Natalie be separated, too?

He shook the idea out of his head. He would never admit it, but he needed Natalie, too. In a please-use-your-dart-gun-to-help-me-defeat-that-guy kind of way, but also in another way. Natalie might be annoying, with her fussing about her clothes all the time, but she was his sister, after all.

Just then, he saw everyone stare at him. He looked up himself, and saw an eagle. Even he knew that that was the symbol of Zeus, the most powerful of all of the Olympians.

He plastered a smug smirk on his face and walked towards the Zeus cabin, where there wasn't a lot of kids. Sure, there were two or three, but no where as many as some of the other cabins.

He sat at the table, waiting for Natalie to come join him. Kabras were powerful, and so were kids of Zeus. There wasn't any difference between the two, except that kids of Zeus were demigods, but that wasn't exactly a big difference. After all, the Kabras were Cahills, which was the most powerful family in the world.

So you can imagine his surprise when he saw a dove, the sign of Aphrodite, appear above Natalie's head.

Of course, he shouldn't have been surprised. Natalie was everything a daughter of Aphrodite was like – beauty, designer clothes, and a passion for fashion. The only exception was that she had a touch of Ares, with her bringing her dart gun wherever she went to shoot people.

Still, he hadn't expected that. Natalie had looked so much like him, it seemed impossible that they weren't related.

And then he remembered. Every year until Natalie was seven, Isabel had taken her to a place for a whole week. He didn't get why they were gone for so long, and where they even went to. But he distinctly remembered that Natalie looked much more different, every time she came back. She didn't go anymore, but she could remember them, though Isabel had forbidden her to tell others what had happened to her, even Ian.

But now, Ian was sure what they had done. Isabel had forced Natalie to get plastic surgery so she looked more like the rest of the family. Natalie was always complaining about how often Isabel went to surgeons, but now Ian wondered if it was because she hadn't had a very good experience with plastic surgery as a child.

So maybe Natalie wasn't related to him at all. But how, he was not sure. He would just have to figure it out, sooner or later.

* * *

That night, none of the Cahills or Kabras slept well. Amy was too busy worrying about whether Dan would find out the truth or not, and Dan was trying to figure out whether Amy knew the truth or not. Ian was wondering about the problem he was facing, and Natalie was just worrying about where she would get her clothes, since there weren't any designer shops in Camp Half-Blood.

They didn't know that their problems were tiny, compared to the big event that was awaiting them.


End file.
